List of DuckTales episodes
Season One #''The Treasure of the Golden Suns'' #''Send in the Clones'' #''Sphinx for the Memories'' #''Where No Duck Has Gone Before'' #''Armstrong'' #''Robot Robbers'' #''Magica's Shadow War'' #''Master of the Djinni'' #''Hotel Strangeduck'' #''Lost Crown of Gengis Khan'' #''Duckman of Aquatraz'' #''The Money Vanishes'' #''Sir Gyro de Gearloose'' #''Dinosaur Ducks'' #''Hero for Hire'' #''Superdoo!'' #''Maid of the Myth'' #''Down and Out in Duckburg'' #''Much Ado about Scrooge'' #''Top Duck'' #''Pearl of Wisdom'' #''The Curse of Castle McDuck'' #''Launchpad's Civil War'' #''Sweet Duck of Youth'' #''Earth Quack'' #''Home Sweet Homer'' #''Bermuda Triangle Tangle'' #''Micro Ducks from Outer Space'' #''Back to the Klondike'' #''Horse Scents'' #''Scrooge's Pet'' #''Catch as Cash Can'' #''Merit-Time Adventure'' #''The Golden Fleecing'' #''Ducks of the West'' #''Time Teasers'' #''Back Out in the Outback'' #''Raiders of the Lost Harp'' #''The Right Duck'' #''Scroogerello'' #''Double-O-Duck'' #''Luck O'the Ducks'' #''Duckworth's Revolt'' #''Magica's Magic Mirror'' #''Take Me Out of the Ballgame'' #''Duck to the Future'' #''Jungle Duck'' #''Launchpad's First Crash'' #''Dime Enough for Luck'' #''Duck in the Iron Mask'' #''The Uncrashable Hindentanic'' #''The Status Seekers'' #''Nothing to Fear'' #''Dr Jekyll and Mr McDuck'' #''Once Upon a Dime'' #''Spies in their Eyes'' #''All Ducks on Deck'' #''Ducky Horror Pictures Show'' #''Till Nephews Do Us Part'' Season Two #''Time is Money'' #''Super DuckTales'' Season Three #''The Land of Trala La'' #''Allowance Day'' #''Bubbeo and Juliet'' #''The Good Muddahs'' #''My Mother the Psychic'' #''Metal Attraction'' #''Dough Ray Me'' #''Bubba's Big Brainstorm'' #''The Big Flub'' #''A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity'' #''Blue Collar Scrooge'' #''Beaglemania'' #''Yuppy Ducks'' #''The Bride Wore Stripes'' #''The Unbreakable Bin'' #''Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby'' #''The Masked Mallard'' #''A DuckTales Valentine'' Season Four #''Ducky Mountain High'' #''Attack of the Metal Mites'' #''The Duck who Knew Too Much'' #''New Gizmo-Kids on the Block'' #''Scrooge's Last Adventure'' #''The Golden Goose'' #''Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' Comics #''The Puzzle of the Lost Pyramid '' #''The Hounds of Smothering Heights'' #''The Hidden Treasure of Quackistan'' #''The Lost Valley'' #''The Phantom Barnstormer'' #''The City Under the Ice'' #''The Lost-and-Found Medal'' #''The Crown Jewels Affair'' #''A Trip to Scotland'' #''The Oil Pirates'' #''The Fountain of Laughs'' #''The Abominable Snowduck'' #''Star Island Treasure'' #''The Desert Plot'' #''The Inter-Galactic Visitors'' #''Flights of Fancy'' #''An Elephant Never Forgets'' #''Road Rally'' #''The Mind-Reading Machine'' #''Terror on the High Seas'' #''Marooned on the Moon!'' #''The Actors'' #''The Great Bubble Gum Disaster'' #''Seeing the Blight'' #''Finders Weepers'' #''Coin of the Realm'' #''Somebody Else Finds It… For Us!'' #''The Eek Machine'' #''The Cave Caper'' #''The Grope Diamond'' #''Uncle Whiskers'' #''Windfall on Mount G'Zootight'' #''Gyro's Berry Copter'' #''The Bedeviled Dime'' #''Don't Rub Me the Wrong Way'' #''Kingdom of the Ants'' #''Once Upon a Dime'' #''The Fish Sitter'' #''The Dirt Chopper'' #''The Skywriting Crimes'' #''The Nature News'' #''Behind Prison Walls'' #''Wilderness Survival Day'' #''Scottish Scares!'' #''The Secret of Eagle Mountain'' #''The Emerald Auction'' #''Gyro's Marvelous Picnic Machine'' #''The Big Race'' #''An Antsy Plan'' #''The Circus Comes to Town'' #''The Treasure Hunters'' #''The Whistling Ghost'' #''Roberta the Robot'' #''The Magic Show'' #''Dogs in Disguise'' #''Revamped Camping'' #''Glitter! Glitter! Little Diamonds!'' #''On Easter Island'' #''The Treasure Trek'' #''Unk-Unk'' #''Uncle Scrooge - Head Mogul'' #''Parrot Island'' #''Digging for Treasure, Again'' #''Sky-High Hi-Jinks'' #''The Smart Nephew'' #''Computer Chaos'' #''Buddy, Can You Spare a Dime?'' #''The Idol'' #''How Not To Be a Millionaire'' #''Lardina, Princess of the Nile'' #''The Witch Switch'' #''Scrooge's Nose Knows Gold'' #''A'Haunting We Will Go'' #''Back in Time for a Dime'' #''The Old Number One Dime'' #''At the Top of the World'' #''The Petras Penny'' #''The Great Chase'' #''The Cave Ducks'' #''Go West, Young Duck'' #''The Billion-Bean Stampede'' #''The Big Bird Bath Battle'' #''The Gold Rush'' #''Great Minds Think Alike'' #''The Gold Crop'' #''The Voodoo Treasure'' #''Scrooge's Quest'' #''The Purloined Coin'' #''The Pyramid of Toh-Bakho'' #''The Hex'' #''The Wheel of Fortune'' #''The Gold Nugget Mine'' #''The Cyclops'' #''Buck Tales'' #''The Curious Canine'' #''Pirate's Cove'' #''The Beagle Boys' Scientific Crimewave'' #''Call of the Witch'' #''The Fountain of Youth'' #''The Wagrandi'' #''Make It with Flowers'' #''The Waddington Masterpiece'' #''Hideout in the PastWitch Way Did She Go?'' #''Witch Way Did She Go?'' #''The Dream Scheme'' #''Deep Sea Sewage'' #''Christmas as Usual'' #''Ex-Pilot'' #''The Black Pyramid'' #''The Sacred Hair Restorer'' #''The Littlest Gizmoduck'' #''The Chaos Coin Catastrophe!'' #''The Relic Racket'' #''The Wonder Car'' #''Southern Hospitality'' #''The Stealing of Old Westburg'' #''Romaliens'' #''Remote Rescue'' #''The Samurail Circle'' #''The Riddle of Bigfoot'' #''The Thieving Jackdaws'' #''The Family's Shrewd'' #''The Gold Odyssey'' #''Quest for a Marmanda'' #''Up the Amazon without a Paddle'' #''It's Lucky to be Smart'' #''Dime After Dime'' #''Grief at the Reef'' #''The Everlasting Coal'' #''Honey, I Shrunk the Ducks'' #''A Giant Crop'' #''An Octopus's Garden'' #''The Spirit of Chief Firebird'' #''The Gold Hound'' #''Slugga Bubba!'' #''Flight of the Bumbling Webby'' #''Dr. Duck and Scrooge McHyde'' #''Sleepy Valley'' #''The Secret of Uncle Scrooge'' #''A Dime in Time'' #''Webby's Diary - My Biggest Vacation'' #''The Great Gutenbergh Grab'' #''Big Top Big Shot'' #''The Vintage Aeroplane'' #''Rosebud'' #''The Fortified Mansion'' #''The Curse of Flabbergé'' #''Fun Zone Fiasco'' #''The Missing Emperor'' #''The Backwoods Butler'' #''Criminal Convention'' #''Beagleology 101'' #''Dime Crime'' #''Return to the Moon'' #''Mrs Beakley's Secret Love'' #''The Enchanted Cauldron'' #''The Dough that Devoured Duckburg'' #''The Two Musketeers'' #''A Switch in Time'' #''For the Love of Pete'' #''Adventure in Scotland'' #''The Vanishign Cuckoo'' #''The New Chief'' #''He Who Laughs Last'' #''Imperial Elixir'' #''Thicker Than Water'' #''Webby's Field Trip'' #''The First Wheel'' #''The Time Belt'' #''Shake!'' #''The Power of the Pyramids'' #''The Disappearin' Bullion Blues'' #''The Boy Ploy'' #''The Farmer and the Fly Boy'' #''The Ace Chase'' #''The Soothing Balm'' #''The Clairvoyant'' #''The Wild Goose Chase'' #''The Arcadian Urn'' #''Quacko-Quacko Island'' #''A Beagle Badtime Story'' #''The Lucky Pup'' #''Better Late Than Never'' #''Dino'' #''Evergreen'' #''High Anxiety'' #''Waste of Talent'' #''Rainbow Fish'' #''Yes, No Bananas Today'' #''The Legend of the Chaos God'' (crossover with TaleSpin, Chip'n'Dale Rescue Rangers, Darkwing Duck) #''Never Say Never'' #''A Cold Christmas'' #''The Inheritance'' #''The Stunted Pilot'' #''Starstruck'' #''Griswolk'' #''Mission Cinema'' #''Underwater Treasure'' #''On Duckburg Pond'' #''Balloon Swoon'' #''Productive Play'' #''Birds of a Feather'' #''True Believers'' #''Kayak Credit'' #''Aviation Anxieties'' #''Lovelorn Launchpad'' #''Un-Easy Rider'' #''A Dolt from the Blue'' #''Just Another Hang-Up'' #''The Kite'' #''The Rainfaker'' #''All Quacked Up'' #''Twinkletoes'' #''The Emperor's New Picture'' #''A Smashing Success'' #''Look Who's Squawking'' #''The Gum Crusaders'' #''Launchpad's Day Off'' #''Something Fishy'' #''"I" of the Storm'' #''One of a Kind'' #''The Publicity Stunt'' #''A Good Swim'' #''Tempest on McDuck Beach'' #''Fool for Fuel'' #''The Fall Guy'' #''The Rescuers'' #''The Last Auction Hero'' #''Rightful Owners'' #''Dangerous Currency'' (crossover with Darkwing Duck) Stage Shows #''Dance Your DuckTales Parade'' Category:DuckTales episodes